Mythical Meetings
by Stellar StarElven
Summary: Story thread covering the interaction between Dra'Keshi and Andorians
1. Mythical Meetings 1

Written in cooperation with Andoria Sunok.

*****  
  
Written in cooperation with Andoria Sunok.

Mythical Meetings:  
  
The farbles grazed peacefully across the broad grasslands of Zenshee 3.   
Third planet of the Valik Prime system and one of the three "food planets"   
maintained by the Eye of Valik clan. Suddenly they bolted. Leaping easily   
20-30 meters in a single bound, the herd of giant rabbits raced for the   
cover of a large forested area a few miles away.  
Snatched from the air in mid-leap by the huge jaws of its hunter, one of   
them squealed briefly before the crushing teeth silenced its cry. Thinned   
in numbers by half when the herd of farbles finally reached the safety of   
the forest, the 3 hunters departed satisfied with their quick meal.  
  
"It is too dangerous!" She refuted his argument vehemently. "You don't   
know what is out there. No one does."  
"That is why I must go. We HAVE to know what is there to be prepared for   
the future." Onshir replied to her rebuff with equal ardor. "Besides, do   
you think I would not return to watch our child be born and grow as we teach  
  
it about life? Nothing in the universe will keep me from that experience."  
  
Fyrsha didn't like the idea of her mate going out there alone, yet she knew   
that arguing with him was futile. Not wishing for the last words they had   
to be in argument, she left the rest of her points unsaid and simply gazed   
lovingly into his blue, almond-shaped eyes.  
Lying back into his strong embrace, the female elf allowed her fears to fade  
  
and just enjoyed their time together. Rising from the bed as the first rays  
  
of light poured in through the large stone balcony, Onshir kisses his love   
in parting before slipping out of their cavernous home.  
  
Leaping off the balcony, the male elf hangs there in midair for a moment   
over the impossibly deep and wide cavern, Onshir seems to stretch incredibly  
  
as his upper torso begins to drop down into the unseen depths while his feet  
  
seem to remain unmoving and meld together. The entire transformation takes   
less than a second and Onshir's wings catch the air, with a powerful beat   
launching him back upwards into the sky.  
  
'Any parting instructions, Sire?' Onshir's question appeared in the   
Dra'Keshi King's mind after he accepted the mental request for   
communication.  
  
'Yes. Be careful and keep your senses alert out there. Your wife would   
skin me alive if anything happened to you...' The last was sent in an   
undercurrent of humorous emotion, which then turned toward a more serious   
feeling. 'Seriously though. Take care out there. We know not what lies   
within the sector beyond that border.'  
  
Having been rising into high altitude during the telepathic conversation,   
Onshir beat his powerful wings several more times as he rose out of the   
atmosphere of Heartstone. The quick empty feeling slipping through his mind  
  
briefly as he ended the mental contact with his King Pausing at the edge of  
  
orbit, he brushed Fyrsha's mind with a parting contact full of emotion   
before turning his full attention toward the task ahead. 'I love  
you...both.'  
  
The long sleek dragon's form began slicing through space with steadily   
increasing speed. His powerful wings pushing him easily forward while his   
mental senses followed the paths of his kin and he adjusted course slightly   
to avoid any possible collisions with the standard patrol network of his   
kin. Flight was so much easier out here than within the heavier atmosphere   
surrounding the planets and Onshir was soon crossing out of the Valik Prime   
system and into the even lighter atmosphere of space outside his home   
system. His senses still picking up occasional traces from the outermost   
patrols, they found nothing but emptiness stretching out before him in the   
unknown region toward which his wingbeats pushed him ever nearer.  
Rumor had it that other sectors of the universe had no atmosphere at all,   
while others had an entire different makeup altogether. The thought of   
exploring such places was both intriguing and frightening to the male Drak   
who was soon to be a father. Would the child be male or female? Onshir   
wondered as the emptiness of space filled his senses both before and behind   
him. Fyrsha had been adamant that they not sense the gender of the child.   
She wanted the mystery to remain until it's day of birth and he had   
supported her decision completely. Still he wondered, which was   
understandable, and added one more reason upon many to his desire to return   
home again following this risky, yet necessary mission.  
He had not been chosen for the mission for the fact that he is Zylen's   
eldest son, quite the contrary, several objections had been raised toward   
his selection for exactly that fact. Still, he was the most qualified Drak   
besides the King who was needed to remain at the throne. If the region were  
  
known another would have been chosen. Onshir's ranking both in physical and  
  
mental ability however gave him the greatest probability of success and   
survival. Besides the honor of being given such a mission, his nearly one   
and a half millennia of life experience made him the best candidate of the   
entire EV clan.  
Of course both FlameTalon and SheerWing clans had offered to send a   
representative along, however Zylen had decided that this particular mission  
  
required the undisrupted senses of a single Drak, and his reasoning was   
sound to all who heard of it.  
  
A slight tingle broke his musings as Onshir returned his attention fully to   
the present. It felt odd, certainly not "natural" like his kin and home.   
The sector edge was near now, he could sense it like a faint and distant   
roar of water over a high cliff. And just beyond the edge the odd sensation  
  
was felt again. Accompanied by a taste of metal in his draconic maw, as if   
he had just taken a bite of silverstone. 'Discover what lies within the   
unknown.' Onshir reminded himself as his steady wingbeats continued to push  
  
him rapidly toward the unfamiliar object.  
  
* * * *  
  
On a solo reconnaissance mission 500 miles outside of Oryn Prime air space,   
Sage Vanryl began a routine mapping of the stars. It had taken him 4 days   
to reach the edge of Sector G, and the Q-Dex leveling technology provided by  
  
the Selesthians and New Asgard had proved valuable. The ship had performed   
well and all systems were operating at peak capacity. Something had   
changed in this sector of space over the last several months: strange   
signals were being picked up by the laser satellite systems that were   
confusing. The familiar sound of the radar sweep was becoming monotonous   
and so he silenced it by lightly taping the control panel, asking the   
on-board computer to alert him if he was needed.  
  
He put the Star Chaser Delta on autopilot and leaned back in his seat,  
closing his eyes. Maintaining humanoid form was beginning to tire him and he  
  
wanted to rest. His robes of black, brown, gray, and white contrasted   
greatly with his azure eyes. His long brownish black hair was tinted with   
white and pulled back into a warriors knot resembling that of the knot work   
used hundreds of years ago on ancient ships of Oryn Prime. Sages were   
perfect for reconnaissance work not only because they preferred to work   
alone, but also due to the fact that their mental disciplines could remain   
heightened for long periods of time. As he began to morph into his natural   
form of a large Nighthawk, he felt something brush against his mind, ever so  
  
slightly. He sat upright, glancing at the radar screen. A small, faint   
light pulsated just outside of viewing range. However, even at this   
distance he realized that the object had to be at least 1000 feet long. A  
cruiser class starship perhaps. A rest period would have to wait.  
  
He addressed Bynzar, the on-board computer. "Perform a broad sweep of our   
visitor, outside perimeters only. I don't want to draw too much attention   
for the moment. Does the ship match any configurations in our database? "  
  
"Negative, captain."  
  
Vanryl raised one eyebrow as he began monitoring printouts of information   
pouring across his screen. "Please give a description of the unknown."  
  
After several minutes the computer answered. "The unknown matches that of   
an Andorian mythological creature....a sentient living being."  
  
"What! Bynzar, what kind of answer is that? Is it a living ship whose hull  
  
matches that of a mythological creature?"  
  
"No sir, it is sentient, living. I am picking up life signs of a singular   
nature."  
  
Vanryl cocked his head to one side, and fighting the excitement within him   
to remain objective, asked. "Okay, so Bynzar, what mythological creature   
does it match?"  
  
"A dragon, sir."  
  
Vanryl's eyes grew wide. "A very large dragon. Continue on this course.   
How long before contact?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes to contact."  
  
The Sage hit his communications panel and contacted the Prime Minister of   
the Telecommunications Center on Oryn Prime. "This is Sage Vanryl of the   
Star Chaser Delta. Please be aware that I will intercept a (he hesitated   
about mentioning a dragon) ...new life form in fifteen minutes, 500 miles   
outside of Oryn Prime Space. Monitor beacon has been activated. He slowed   
the Star Chaser to impulse and continued his course.  
  
Several questions went the through the Sage's mind. How was he going to   
communicate with this dragon? Also, the Star Chaser was equipped with a   
laser defense system, but it would only stun this size of a creature in a   
hostile situation, hopefully allowing him to escape if worse came to worse.  
  
It was completely illogical, but somehow he didn't believe that it meant him  
  
any harm. He felt like it was the will of the Prophets that he should be   
here. He felt the all to familiar feeling of a thousand needles pricking   
his skin and glanced at the wide copper bracelet covered in Runes. To his   
surprise the Rune symbol of Ehwaz glowed brightly, symbolizing trust,   
partnership, and commitment with someone who wants to make things work. Was  
  
this a very strong telepath wishing to deceive him....or something else. He  
  
grew more intrigued by the moment. He glanced at the radar screen. The   
creature was larger than he had imagined.  
  
Bynzar spoke quietly, in a matter-of-fact tone "We are within viewing range.  
  
Forward screens activated."  
  
Vanryl rose from his seat and stood looking out into the stars. "Magnify."  
  
"Complying"  
  
The Sage gripped the handrail in front of him. The creature was huge, at   
least 2000 feet long and 150 feet wide. The wingspan alone was nearly 1500  
  
feet. "Computer, ready laser weapons, standby alert status only." Vanryl   
didn't want to send unfriendly signals, but the fifty-foot long Star Chaser   
was dwarfed by the magnificent creature that loomed before him, and the   
precaution seemed logical.  
  
Bynzar spoke in alert mode. "Sir, target is slowing down, hovering in  
position."  
  
* * * *  
  
Onshir could see the long sleek form of the unfamiliar object before him.   
If it had not been for his mental sweep, he would have missed it at first.   
The almost fluid-looking hull blended with the stars, enabling it to appear   
cloaked. He could tell it had powered down and he felt himself being   
scanned, first by regular sensors, and then by a mind reaching back to him.  
He attempted first contact.  
  
The mind present within the unnatural vessel appeared open and adept in   
regards to mental abilities. Using the standard mental contact used among   
his kin, Onshir extended the friendly greeting and request for mental   
connection, which was only polite where telepathy is concerned. The sending  
  
was purposefully light and non-obtrusive so that the recipient would not   
perceive it as a mental attack or infiltration. Feeling the acceptance of   
his request, Onshir carefully thought out what it was that he wished to   
communicate and initiated the mental connection.  
  
'I am known as Onshir. I stand as FirstClaw of Zylen'Valik, my father and   
King of Valik Prime. I greet you with friendship and courtesy. My   
intentions here are investigation and understanding of what lies near to our  
  
empire. I ask of your moniker and intentions.'  
  
Slowly, like small waves building, the Sage could sense a light mental touch  
  
growing stronger and stronger. The language was familiar, and yet he   
couldn't place it. It sounded similar to the language spoken on Oryn   
Prime's sister planet Karae', long extinguished by a solar burst over three   
hundred years ago. The mythological dragons were to have supposedly   
inhabited the small planet at one time, though little was known concerning   
their history or culture. He wondered, could this be the same race?  
  
Again, the mental contact came, like a flood this time. He reached out,   
focusing his empathic and telepathic abilities toward the creature. What   
he sensed amazed him. This creature was like himself, for he "felt" a form   
within a form, humanoid, but different. He sensed no hostility, just   
curiosity. This dragon was not lost, he was on a mission, and Vanryl was   
honored to be the one to establish first contact. He closed his eyes and   
concentrated on the Rune symbol for peace until it was clear and concise in   
his mind, blazing with light. When he was satisfied that it was strong   
enough to reach the dragon he raised his hands and released it. Exhausted,   
he leaned against the railing and gazed out in the distance.....and waited.  
  
Receiving the rune symbol in response, Onshir paused to consider the visual   
rather than vocal reply. Perhaps the being's language would not translate   
to thought? Regardless it had apparently understood the communication and   
had answered one of the requests. The symbol was a rather archaic   
representation for Peace. The more relevant realization being that these   
people may have at one time had contact with Dra'Keshi in some way or other.  
  
The memory floated to the fore of his recollection. He had been very young   
then, only 2 centuries of age. A well-balanced group had departed from   
Valik Prime on a similar mission to that which he was now on. They had   
never been heard from again, however, and Valik had made the decision that   
this area of space should be avoided until more could be learned about it.  
  
Perhaps the fate of those kindred could be learned from discussion with this  
  
being. Sensing that the communication seemed to be tiring for the other   
being, Onshir sent a symbol from the same runic set indicating "a meeting"   
followed by a second symbolic of "royalty".  
Coiling his long neck back over his body, Onshir turned around in place and   
began to move off slowly toward the Center of the Valik Prime system.   
Keeping his senses active to determine if the unknown being would follow to   
meet with the King and himself in person, also taking care that his flight   
speed did not exceed the abilities of the metal ship.  
  
With relief he felt the odd vessel following along after him, gradually   
increasing the power and speed of his wingbeats until he was flying at ¼ the  
  
normal speed he and his kin were accustomed to. Time was fairly irrelevant   
to dragonkind, however Onshir did make a mental note that the return trip   
would take a few days longer than the 2 day flight out to the sector edge.  
  
The mission had been given a month duration before Onshir would be   
considered overdue and so he had no concerns regarding the slower return   
speed.  
  
Taking the time during the long flight back to attempt further conversation   
with the "visitor", Onshir casts a spell used to translate languages. The   
same spell had been used to communicate with other ambassadors with great   
success. Sending another mindspeak, this time magically altered by the   
spell. The spell would likewise reverse translate any response to the   
sending it was cast upon.  
  
'My people are known as Dra'Keshi. We do not live only in the form you see   
now, our other form is humanoid. If you are understanding this know that I   
will also be able to understand your mentally voiced reply. What might I   
call yourself and your people when introductions are performed?'  
  
To his surprise, Vanryl could understand every word be spoken. "My people   
are known as Sages, guardians of the planet called Oryn Prime. The   
humanoids inhabiting my world are called Andorians. We live in harmony and   
make up what is known as the known as the Andorian Dynasty.  
  
* * * *  
Sage Vanryl had sent a message to Oryn Prime asking permission to act as   
ambassador to the Dra'Keshi, along with giving as much information as   
possible concerning his first contact. Permission had immediately been   
granted. He had instructed Bynzar to continually map the region and send   
reports every hour to Oryn Prime as to his location. A squad of Star Chasers  
  
was being deployed even as he spoke in case he required assistance.  
  
The slow escort trip back to Valik Prime passed without incident and Onshir   
sent out a mental announcement to his kin in the system patrol network to   
get word to the Zylen that a visitor from the adjacent sector was being   
escorted to land at Cauldron Bluff on Heartstone.  
  
Realizing that the vessel would likely need some type of flat area for a   
landing, Onshir had immediately thought of the flat topped bluff sheltered   
all around by high peaks which resembled a cauldron of sorts.  
  
Having alerted his kin to the path they were taking so as to avoid any   
conflicts in flight path, Onshir sent a symbol meaning "Soon" to the   
visiting being as they began to near the planet of Heartstone.  
Knowing that his father would be waiting at Cauldron Bluff for their   
arrival, Onshir led the metal ship down into the thicker atmosphere of the   
planet and soon they approached the determined landing site. Upon passing   
over the bluff while sending back a symbol for "Here", the large dragon rose  
  
to a higher altitude to allow the ship to land before doing so himself.  
  
The bluff was quite large enough for the vessel with a good deal of flat   
area all around it as well. Coming back around on a slow glide, Onshir   
hovered nearly motionless over the bluff and snaked his tail down to touch   
the ground. The tail splitting apart into a pair of legs as the dragon   
transformed back to elven. Zylen glided down from his perch upon the edge   
of the cauldron and likewise became elven to stand beside his son.

*****

Ash gazed intently over the shelves and piles of books around him   
with a mix of pride and sorrow glimmering in his emerald colored   
eyes. He was fairly young among his fellow Draks, being just barely   
past his 5th century. He was in fact the second youngest Drak in   
history to be accepted into the organized military. Onshir having   
beaten him by a mere 20 years.  
Ash comforted himself with the fact that, unlike Onshir who had   
remained on Heartstone most of his life, Ash had spent a fair amount   
of time on all three of the Dra'Keshi worlds.  
Finally giving up on his search through the books around him, the   
young elf brushed a lock of waist-length blonde hair behind his   
pointed right ear and sighed deeply. Ash's drive for knowledge was   
unmatched among his kin, his early acceptance into the military was   
due largely to this. Rather than physically bashing through many of   
the challenges in the acceptance test, Ash had thought his way past   
most of the obstacles. Receiving very impressive scores of 97 in   
mental and 85 in physical mastery, Ash had been presented with the   
highest award a military candidate could receive. The Valik Award,   
was only given to one student each century.  
His emerald eyes lit at the memory and he clasped the scale hanging   
upon a gold chain around his neck. The award was one of Valik's own   
scales, with Ash's final scores engraved into the back.  
Shrugging solemnly, the elf turns and leaves the FlameTalon library.   
Returning to his quarters, Ash ran through a series of physical   
stretches and exercises before dropping onto his bed with another   
sigh.  
He had already read and studied all the written works on both   
Heartstone and Dervish. Now it seemed that Ember had naught else   
left to offer him either. He had also visited and meditated within   
all the sacred sites of all 3 worlds.  
Ash considered for only a moment going to the Sha'Sivi ruins again,   
however his better judgement won over quickly. The ruins were behind   
flame fall from a currently erupting volcano and had been listed as   
off-limits by the clan safety council.  
  
Ash sat up abruptly as he felt the king's mind brush his with a   
request for communication. 'Why would Zylen'Valik wish to speak with   
me?' Ash wondered to himself before accepting the mental link.  
  
'Yes Sire? How might I serve you?' Ash greeted and queried once the   
connection was established.  
'We have need of your rather unique talents. How would you feel   
about going to live in another sector as an ambassador?' Zylen   
taunted, knowing the answer already.  
  
The young elf leapt to his feet and was already tossing items into a   
large pack while he mentally answered his king. 'It would be the   
greatest honor and privilege your highness. Ambassador to whom? If   
I may be so bold...'  
  
Ash's father had been killed in solo combat while he was still in his   
first decade of life and his mother had fallen victim to an unforeseen   
eruption nearly 3 centuries ago. He had no siblings and there was   
nothing to tie him here on Ember where he had been born.  
While Ash respected the solo combat rite, he felt inwardly that it   
should be moderated to preserve life. An opinion which he kept to   
himself as it would not be proper to voice such things regarding that   
long standing tradition.  
  
'Onshir has made contact with a people who call themselves   
Andorians. We are about to meet with a representative of their   
people and I felt that if you are to be our contact in their empire   
you should be present for this first meeting. We are meeting at   
Cauldron Bluff on Heartstone.' Zylen finishes and waits silently.  
'That is wise and sensible majesty. I shall arrive as quickly as   
possible.' The empty feeling slid through Ash's mind as the   
communication was ended and he tossed the filled and secured pack   
onto his back. An instant later, Ash was rising out of the heavy   
atmosphere of Ember and made full speed for Heartstone.  
The Andorian vessel was landed and both Zylen and Onshir were   
standing on the bluff when Ash arrived and resolved back to elven   
form on the bluff beside them. The pack he carried and clothing he   
wore, both reintegrated instantly from the Pandimensional mass which   
made up their draconic forms, remained exactly as they were before   
his transformation.  
  
The young elf's gaze gliding over every visible part of the alien   
vessel as he waited silently and patiently beside his elders.

*****  
  
Sage Vanryl cautiously followed Onshir, FirstClaw of Zylen'Valik, to the   
Cauldron Bluff of Heartstone. It reminded him of the towering mountain   
ranges of Oryn Prime where he hunted small game as nourishment. As the   
StarChaser descended Vanryl noted that it did indeed resemble a cauldron.   
He had kept the wide angle viewing screens on-line and was amazed to see   
Onshir's tail split upon touching the ground whereby he immediately   
transformed into elven form. Vanryl's heart beat fast as the StarChaser   
gently touched ground and he sensed his instincts for survival kick in.  
  
Bynzar, the on-board synth, had revealed that the atmosphere was a bit thin   
here, but he would easily adapt. He shut down the craft, leaving it in   
standby status for the time being, and opened the hatch. He had instructed   
Bynzar to contact him immediately with any and all incoming messages from   
Oryn Prime, including those from the incoming StarChaser squadron. He then   
returned to his true Sage form, a large hawk and exited the ship.  
  
Onshir, Zylen, and Ash watched in excitement as the portal opened. They   
were just as startled when a large predatory bird with a wingspan of eight   
feet swooped out and rose high above them, circled the bluff and landed on   
a small ledge just above the landing area. The creature's feather's   
glistened in shades of black, brown, gray, white, a touch of red surrounded   
the head. Strong talons gripped the ledge, and azure eyes watched them with   
intense curiosity, scrutinizing every move and response as the Dra'Keshi   
encircled his ship, touching its hull and peeking inside the portal. They   
jumped back in amazement, when as they came within a meter of its opening,   
the portal melded together in front of them. The hull then began to   
shimmer and for a moment all they could see was the Cauldron Bluff around   
them. They realized that the hull was reflecting its surroundings, thus   
rendering visual identification from above impossible.  
  
Satisfied that they meant him no harm, Sage Vanryl silently, swooped down   
from the ledge and transformed into humanoid form. Onshir and Ash took a   
step backwards, but King Zylen'Valik calmly stood his ground. Vanryl had   
determined his status, and had purposely presented himself before the both   
gentle and intimidating presence of the King. He bowed on one knee.   
"Your Highness, I am Sage Vanryl of the Andorian Dynasty, Oryn Prime. I am   
honored to greet you as ambassador to Valik Prime."  
  
Zylen nodded formally in return as a matching gesture of respect.  
Indicating first Onshir and then Ash in turn as he presented the  
introductions. "You have already met somewhat, my eldest son Onshir'Valik,   
who performed most honorably in bringing you here safely. The other   
present here is Ash, being our most well versed in Dra'Keshi lore, he has   
been selected for the honor of being ambassador to your fine people."  
  
The formalities behind them, Zylen and the other two Draks relaxed into   
more comfortable stances. "I see by your display that you share a nature   
akin to our own, in that you have two forms just as we do. It is fortunate   
to have such a shared trait."  
  
Glancing around the site, Zylen smiles broadly and gestures toward a vast   
array of alcoves within the side of a cliff upon the largest visible peak.   
"Shall we continue this in more... comfortable surroundings?"  
  
Not wishing to offend the new ambassador by asking if he wanted to be  
carried, and considering Vanryl's other form he should be quite capable of   
the short trip to Valik's Hold, capital of the Dra'Keshi empire. Following a   
nod from Vanryl, the three Draks turned as one and took flight in dragon   
form. Followed closely behind by the Andorian ambassador in hawk form.  
  
Despite the rather plain and mundane guise that Valik's Hold displayed from   
outside, once within the largest of all Dra'Keshi cities those were two   
words that could never be used as descriptive. Cutting deep into the solid   
stone of Heartstone's highest peak, Valik's Keep  
is the gem of the Dra'Keshi Empire. After the three Dra'Keshi landed,   
returning to elven form and were joined by Vanryl, they walked casually   
along one of the several broad avenues leading through the city. Etched   
into the polished stone walk on either side, intricately carved images of   
long serpentine dragons bordered either side of the path. Evenly spaced   
along either side upon the walls, engraved sections told the history of the   
Dra'Keshi people and tales about their greatest heroes. Set into   
impressions within the ceiling on either side, and evenly spaced down the   
entire length of the avenues, glowing globes shed a soft yet encompassing   
light upon the street.  
Passing by the cavernous offshoots that served as homes, gathering areas,   
or other such things. Some of which were covered over by elegant curtains   
of various colors for privacy. For anyone accustomed to the need for locks   
and other such security, this place would seem odd indeed.  
  
Glimpses of the beauty within some of the homes could be seen in passing as   
the curtains rarely drawn except during times when the occupants were being   
intimate. Meticulously shaped statuettes made of stone, wood, or various   
other materials stood on open display within the dwellings of those who had   
created them, inherited them from ancestors, or received them as gifts from   
others. Colorful paintings on canvas and sometimes directly upon the stone   
walls themselves depicting scenes from the lives of the inhabitants or those  
they cared greatly about. Within some of the homes stood finely crafted   
musical instruments of nearly every imaginable type, occasionally music was   
heard coming from a dwelling by one or another who were practicing their   
talents.  
  
From time to time the group passed through intersections where two of the   
avenues crossed each other, these crossings were set with a round  
centerpiece containing either a marvelously crafted fountain fed magically   
with water, or in some cases where light poured in from an opening above,   
large well-tended trees stood within magically restoring earth. Arriving   
near the heart of the mountain, the group entered into a very large cavern   
with a huge stone pillar carved into its center. Easily over 500 feet   
wide, the central pillar was known to be the throne of the empire and   
dwelling of the Valik family. Carved into each side of the pillar, the   
shape of four huge dragons appeared to be holding up the ceiling of the   
vast central cavern. The work had been done in such a way that they   
appeared to shift position slightly from time to time.  
  
The broad avenue upon which the small group walked sloped gradually down to   
the base of the pillar where a large plaza circled around it and connected   
to similar streets leading off to other sections of the city. Set within   
the sections between the streets stood vibrant gardens of trees and flowers   
of various type and variety. Living within them, various small birds and   
other wildlife made their homes within the magically supported natural   
setting. Passing through an archway into the interior of the central pillar,   
the group arrived within the audience chamber where Zylen's throne stood.   
Matters which necessitated a physical meeting between one of his people and  
the king himself were held here. Floating silently at the edges of the   
circular room, 8 obsidian-crystal forms hovered protectively should   
anything threaten the king while he sat upon his throne. Positioned within   
the center of the floor, a large clear crystalline disc waited to carry any   
who stood upon it to the upper levels of the pillar.  
  
It was to this disc the group arrived and rode the magical lift up to the   
next level above, which Zylen used for non-official meetings. Decorated   
with various art donated by members of the community as well as several   
pieces done by the Valik family itself. One end of the room was furnished   
with a half circle of comfortable couches and chairs, while the other end   
was taken up by a large table surrounded by chairs. Taking seats upon the   
soft couches which offered more comfort, Zylen turned his attention to   
Vanryl.  
  
"I would be pleased to hear of your impressions of what you have seen of our   
people thus far and then it would be wise to discuss the process of Ash's   
introduction into the Andorian Empire..."  
  
Sage Vanryl had been mesmerized by all he had seen so far. Your Highness,   
"In some strange way I feel as though I have returned to a distant land   
which somehow is part of my ancient heritage. I have flown amongst these   
bluffs in my Vision Quest, an unknown land beckoning me, but always outside   
my reach."  
  
He turned to Ash, Onshir. "I feel that The Prophets have brought us   
together. I also feel that....." The loud chiming of the comlink echoed   
throughout the cavern. Vanryl removed his communicator and spoke. "Yes,   
Bynzar."  
  
"Incoming from Colonel Myjak marked priority one."  
  
Vanryl eyes narrowed. "Send message..digital only."  
  
Vanryl's heart sank as he read the message. "Oryn Prime on battle alert   
status..unknown has penetrated the asteroid base."  
  
He turned to King Zylen'Valik. "Yes, there is great urgency in proceeding   
with ambassadorial talks."

*****

A Sealed Alliance  
  
Onshir and Vanryl walked the many corridors of Valik's Keep. Vanryl stood   
almost level with the Dra'Keshi, and had a build very similar to Onshir as   
well. After the meeting with King Zylen they had descended the massive   
pillar and Onshir had explained the mystical and symbolic meanings of the   
many carvings contained on the walls of the cavern. Vanryl was extremely   
interested in the Dra'Keshi use of crystal. The sights and smells, and even   
the climate within the mountain, heightened Vanryl's senses, an unrelenting   
tugging of his soul and spirit to pull him back into ancient times, to soar   
high and far upon the air currents of this world. Vanryl sensed a people,   
ancient and proud, full of wisdom and masters of magic and sword. In many   
ways their two worlds were alike, and both suddenly plunged into the chaos   
and order within the greater galaxy.  
  
Ash had left before them, eager to gather his belongings and prepare for the   
journey to Oryn Prime. As Onshir and Vanryl neared an intersection between   
two corridors, Onshir took his leave of him and directed him to Ash's home.   
They promised to meet for a hunt prior to departure. Vanryl also was   
looking forward to meeting Fyrsha and seeing first hand the Valik way of   
life. He wondered for a moment if Fyrsha's unborn child would be brought   
forth in elven or dragon form.  
  
Onshir turned with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he answered.   
"Dragon." Vanryl looked at him startled, realizing that Onshir had heard   
his thoughts. Onshir continued. "Our children are born live in space,   
feeling the air beneath their wings is the first experience a Dra'Keshi   
knows." Walking away, the Valik prince added over his shoulder. "Ye shall   
need to learn silent thinking if ye wish to keep any thoughts to yourself my   
friend." Vanryl nodded and smiled to himself.  
  
As Vanryl approached Ash's home he saw heavy curtains parted and Ash deep in   
thought as he concentrated on the books before him.  
  
To the right of the doorway he saw a crystal prism floating above a stone   
pillar. Not knowing if it was for protection or to announce a visitor's   
presence, he calmly approached and mentally sent a message of friendship. He   
touched the top of the prism lightly and to his delight and surprise a   
chiming of pure musical notes rang throughout Ash's home. The elf raised his   
head and smiled in Vanryl's direction.  
  
"Greetings Sage Vanryl! I am delighted to see that you have arrived at   
last. I take it that matters have been resolved and we will soon depart?"  
  
"Yes, I had received some rather disturbing news from my home planet, but   
that matter is in good hands. Preparations are underway to receive you as   
ambassador, and an understanding has been reached with King Zylen regarding   
trade interests. I am sure that our alliance will be a profitable and noble   
one. We have much to learn from each other.  
Upon escorting you to my world, I will return to yours."  
  
Ash clasped his hands together. "Ah, I am so pleased!" Vanryl had to   
smile. He sensed in him the great excitement and wisdom of a scholar, along   
with a child-like sense of wonder at the thought of exploring a world other   
than his own.  
  
As Vanryl glanced around he saw a small orb that caught his attention. The   
object felt warm within his grasp. He watched as it began to glow pure   
white, first in the center, and then changing colors as fingers of light   
reached outwards. The Sages mind was filled with light and visual   
manifestations of his present spiritual state. Vanryl was standing upon a   
high cliff with water rushing around his feet and over the edge in a cascade   
that vanished into mist far below. Leaning forward, he was unafraid and   
allowed gravity to embrace him as he dropped over the edge to join the   
carefree flight of the water all around him. Wind rushed through his hair   
and tugged upon his clothing as he gave himself fully to the freedom of the   
moment. Not a loss of freedom, rather an extension of it, Vanryl captured   
the wind within wings which had been arms a moment ago. Wingtips cut   
cleanly through the air, feathers where fingers had been, and let it slip   
through them. He soared upward, bidding a fond farewell to the falls, which   
despite their freedom would never know the greater joy of riding the   
currents of the air in full control of the flight. There were other   
memories, too, not his own. He realized that they were Ash's memories and   
he felt like an intruder, but was unable to stop or control them. He felt   
Ash pull the orb from his grasp. Pain torn through his mind and vertigo   
caused the Sage to grow nauseous as he struggled to keep upright. Ash   
caught him as he began to fall to the floor of the cave.  
  
Ash shook his head. As he had been packing he had turned just in time to   
see the Sage pick up the orb. He thought to cry out, but hesitated on   
purpose, in order to observe the sentient's reaction. If he did not possess   
strong empathic skills he would sense nothing, if he did he would be   
overwhelmed. It had been a test of the alien's natural skills. However,   
the Sage had not been able to control the memories. Ash wondered if this   
was due to the fact that he was unskilled, or taken off guard.  
  
It took several minutes for the reaction to wear off. During that time   
Vanryl understood why the elf was so eager to leave his home world. He was a   
walking database! There were three worlds within the Dra'Keshi Empire and   
this sole scholar had visited and absorbed the knowledge of all three. He   
had no family to tie him here, much like himself to Oryn Prime, and had been   
waiting for centuries, also like himself, for just the same opportunity. By   
the Prophets, this was destiny!  
  
When his mind had sufficiently cleared, Vanryl apologized for his actions.   
He was surprised when the elf smiled, and merely stated that he regretted   
the incident with the memory sphere. Vanryl then realized that the elf felt   
that the throbbing headache he was now experiencing was his just dessert.   
Lesson one. Ash had then dropped the orb into his pack along with   
everything else that he had chosen to take with him on this grand adventure.   
Cinching the leather object closed and resting it easily over his right   
shoulder, the Dra'Keshi ambassador...Ash mentally noted that he liked the   
sound of that..nodded toward Vanryl with genuine anticipation. He indicated   
he was ready and walked with the Sage along the broad avenue leading out of   
Heartstone's capital city.  
  
Ash felt the familiar twinge within his stomach as they neared the wide   
balcony ledge that opened upon the south cliff side. Knowing of the plans   
that had been made for  
Vanryl to join in a hunt before parting, Ash turned upon the balcony edge   
and studied the Sage for a moment before asking, "Have you ever wished to   
fly through space without your ship? If you remain near to me while we fly,   
I can guarantee your safety for the short distance between here and Zenshee   
2, which is the nearest of our three food planets."  
  
While waiting for Vanryl's answer, Ash pondered the concept briefly. While   
certainly the Sage would be unable to hunt the Farbles, there were several   
types of small wildlife that he would likely find acceptable there.   
Recalling the madness that comes over the huge rabbits during a feeding, Ash   
momentarily harbored a concern for Vanryl's safety. He dismissed the   
thought just as easily, considering the Sage seemed quite capable of taking   
care of himself. Typical to its ever moving nature, the Dra'Keshi then   
wondered if Vanryl would be affected by the dragon fear, which struck most   
who came into contact with dragonkind outside of the shielded environment of   
technology.


	2. Mythical Meetings 2

Written in cooperation with Andoria Sunok.
    
    *****  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    THE HUNT
    
     
    
    Vanryl starred at Ash in disbelief.He looked up at the sky and 
    
    smiled, pacing as he tried to comprehend what the Dra'Keshi was telling him.
    
    "Soar among the stars without a ship to encumber my journey? How is this 
    
    so?"He waved his arms and shook his head for a moment trying to take it 
    
    all in and could feel the all familiar tingling of excitement within his 
    
    very soul, his body wanting to change and fly, to explore the heavens as he 
    
    looked down over the cliffs. He had read in ancient mythology that his 
    
    forefathers had done just so, but how?He thought these stories for 
    
    wide-eyed children, or had they been?
    
     
    
    Vanryl turned, his robes swirling around him, and bowed before Ash.The 
    
    newly appointed ambassador to Oryn Prime was startled to see the Sage in 
    
    mid-transformation, his eyes large, dark, intense, and short tight feathers 
    
    where skin had been moments before.Even his long loose hair was mixed with 
    
    dark shiny feathers.Vanryl then waved one hand toward the ledge. "Yes, 
    
    show me, I will follow you willingly.I admit that your words, along with 
    
    my hunger, are driving me to follow my greatest instincts, which tell me to 
    
    trust you. How will we do this?"
    
     
    
    Ash smiled.
    
     
    
    "In your natural form you have the necessary shape for space flight but not 
    
    the required mass.Our dragon forms are of such mass that they create a 
    
    gravity well when move away from the planetary bodies.This gravity well 
    
    causes the air beneath our wings to have resistance and allows flight even 
    
    near the edges of our zone where the air is thinned to near nothingness. 
    
    Without this well of gravity, we would simply drift out of control upon 
    
    leaving the atmosphere as the air beneath our wings would simply be stirred 
    
    around without resistance to push against.Such would be the effect you 
    
    would encounter if you tried flying beyond this atmosphere on your own. 
    
    However, by remaining near to any of us when flying into space you also 
    
    would be able to make use of the gravity well produced and could fly 
    
    normally even outside of the planetary systems.If you were a very much 
    
    larger version of your natural form..."
    
     
    
    Ash paused a moment with an odd gleam of interest in his eyes at that
    
    thought before continuing. "...If your form was large enough to produce a 
    
    gravity well you too could fly between the planets of your own ability.
    
    Remind me when we return to Heartstone to ask Zylen if he will create a 
    
    special ring for you...For now remain near to me in flight and you will be 
    
    completely safe."
    
     
    
    Leaping from the stone ledge, Ash morphed into draconic form and began
    
    rising ever faster into the sky.The long and supple dragon neck allowed 
    
    Ash to turn his head and look behind him while maintaining his forward 
    
    course.The huge dragon face split into a wide smile as he saw Van riding 
    
    easily within the wake produced by Ash's own passing.
    
     
    
    The Sage let out a long shrill cry of exhilaration as he was caught in the 
    
    dragon's wake. He then sent a message telepathically to Ash. "This is 
    
    incredible!" Vanryl was amazed by the fact that due to the gravitational 
    
    well he was able to breath. Ash had explained that the air within the star 
    
    system was thick enough to provide life-support for the journey between 
    
    Heartstone and the feeding planet, Zenshee 2.Being that the dragon was so 
    
    large, he was even able to land momentarily and survey the heavens.
    
     
    
    The blood of his ancestors was flowing freely within his veins and the
    
    prophets spoke to him as if in a dream.All seemed an illusion, and for a 
    
    moment he fought the intrusion, thinking he was but a victim of space 
    
    sickness, but he was no match for their determined assault."There are 
    
    greater truths to be learned from this ancient world than all the wisdom in 
    
    the Caves of Everlasting Souls.We grant thee the shield of wisdom, the 
    
    gift of light for illumination, and your sword shall divide truth from 
    
    falsehood.Your new station with be blessed, but use wisdom, for many are 
    
    called, but few are chosen."Then, as if being startled out a deep sleep, 
    
    he heard Ash calling to him, announcing their arrival on Zenshee 2.
    
     
    
    As they glided easily into the slightly thicker atmosphere of the planet, 
    
    lush grassland spread away below them in all directions.Spotted about 
    
    across the grasslands which makeup nearly 90 percent of the planet surface, 
    
    Thick groves of forest added a deeper green to the sea of plantlife below 
    
    them.Spotting a bluff which was free of the 6-10 foot tall grass which was 
    
    the prominent feature of the planet, Ash made for the hillock to serve as a 
    
    landing point.
    
     
    
    Upon arriving atop a bluff, the two travelers remained in their respective 
    
    forms. The fields of tall grasses below seemed to move as waves upon an 
    
    ocean.As Vanryl watched closely he first sensed and then observed movement 
    
    below. He turned to Ash who was watching the large creatures with a 
    
    predatory eye.The large (by the stars, to the Sage they were giants) 
    
    rabbits (which Ash referred to as Farbles), lumbered along contentedly, 
    
    unaware of their fate.However, that changed quickly when the winds turned 
    
    and their scent was picked up.
    
     
    
    Suddenly, the poor creatures seemed to be consumed by a fever, running, 
    
    screaming, and heading for the safety of the trees.The Sage watched as Ash 
    
    leapt from the bluff and with massive wings outstretched and claws barred, 
    
    descended upon a sole rabbit unable to keep up with the rest of the herd.
    
     
    
    The Sage flew to a large tree close by and observed.Ash was swift and 
    
    merciful, and the dragon began to satisfy his hunger, but not before 
    
    locating the sage once more and scanning the nearby area for predators. As 
    
    the smell of fresh game penetrated Vanryl's nostrils, he too was driven to 
    
    hunt, but what?Ash was completely preoccupied at the moment, so the Sage 
    
    began to scan the forest floor.It was impossible for him to see the base 
    
    of the tall grasses for smaller game. Then he saw them.A small grouping of 
    
    rodent-like animals with small wings huddled together under a cluster of 
    
    bushes. He spread his wings and let out a cry.Ash momentarily lifted his 
    
    head and followed the flight of the hawk to the forest floor and then 
    
    returned to feeding.He sent out a message "Careful my friend, watch your 
    
    back."Vanryl was so caught up in the moment that he didn't heed the 
    
    message until he had one of the rodents in his grasp.He had already broken 
    
    its neck and was flying into a tree above to feed when he almost slammed 
    
    into one of the giant rabbits and had to turn quickly to avoid its angry 
    
    jaws. It was then that he saw the shadow and his instincts took over.It 
    
    was at least twice his size, also in flight, careening with the skill of a 
    
    fellow predator.The Sage refused to give up
    
    his prey and instead turned his wings and was lifted almost straight above 
    
    his enemy.His heart almost stopped.The winged creature had enormous 
    
    talons and was twice his size.The Sage realized that he would not win this 
    
    battle in his native form.However, his hunger drove him and he headed for 
    
    the narrow recesses of a cliff at the edge of the forest.There he set his 
    
    catch within a crevice and considered his options.
    
     
    
    As he looked below, a cascading waterfall caught his eye.He needed to 
    
    transform into humanoid form, where he would have a chance at self- defense. 
    
    However, the creature was clinging to the cliff and was making it very clear 
    
    that he was not leaving anytime soon.Something startled the creature and 
    
    it let go of the cliff.He saw the dragon circling above, however, due to 
    
    his size, Ash was unable to assist him.
    
     
    
    The distraction was to his advantage, however, and he leapt from the cliff, 
    
    closed his wings, and let gravity take him to the falls, where he swept into 
    
    the space between the water and the rock face.The creature followed 
    
    quickly and landed outside the falls. Vanryl changed into humanoid form, 
    
    shaking with fear and anger.He drew his
    
    sword and wrapped his cape around him, pulling his hood down around his 
    
    face.
    
     
    
    Ash was desperate to help, but all he could do was observe for the time 
    
    being.He had landed above the cliffs, maintaining dragon form, just 
    
    waiting for the dac'ta to fly upwards so he could grasp it in his claws.As 
    
    it circled the area above the falls, Ash spied Vanryl peeking around the 
    
    corner of the waterfall.To his astonishment, the Sage wrapped his cloak 
    
    around himself and seemed to meld into the stony background. At the same 
    
    time the waterfall seemed to stand still, in fact, even the dac'ta seemed to 
    
    move in slow motion. Vanryl's drawn sword glowed with the brilliance of the 
    
    sun and the symbols upon the blade, crimson.With one quick blow he pierced 
    
    the shoulder of the creature which then screamed in pain and flew off.
    
    Vanryl knew that the wound would be self-healing, however, the creature 
    
    would not return this day to hunt him.
    
     
    
    All Ash could do was stare in disbelief.He then observed the Sage walk 
    
    into the falls and lift his sword as if in a cleansing ritual. Vanryl 
    
    changed form once again and flew to the crevice and collected his catch. Ash 
    
    gave him the privacy he deserved while feeding, while he himself finished 
    
    off his third Farble which proved to be the most satisfying of the three. 
    
    Soon after Vanryl rejoined him and returned to humanoid form.He was quiet, 
    
    bruised, and reflective, but none the worse for wear.Ash returned to 
    
    elven form and observed his friend lean gingerly back against the support of 
    
    a large rock.
    
     
    
    "Are you alright, Andorian?"Vanryl laughed."Yes, just a little sore. 
    
    Please tell me that the Dra'Keshi are the proprietors of a most excellent 
    
    wine, being elven and all.I could use a keg right about now!" Ash roared. 
    
    "Indeed we are, yes!We are the makers of several good wines, and an 
    
    excellent ale we call Dragonsbreath. Shall we return to Heartstone for a 
    
    celebration?""In lieu of today's events, yes, and the sooner the better" 
    
    replied Vanryl as he dusted himself off and smoothed a few bumps and 
    
    bruises.
    
     
    
    Ash couldn't help himself and he rolled with laughter on the cliff ledge. 
    
    After a few moments he apologized."I am sorry, but I must say I am 
    
    impressed with not only your hunting skills, but also your aptness for 
    
    magic."He grew serious."We have much to learn from each other and you 
    
    are more than ready, my friend."They met each other's eyes and just for a 
    
    moment, Vanryl could see the reflection of the light of the prophets in his 
    
    eyes, a fact the Sage found very odd and worth discussion.
    
    *****  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    The return trip back to Heartstone passed uneventfully and the pair of  
    
    friends, for there could be no doubt such had formed between Ash and Vanryl,  
    
    returned to humanoid form upon reaching the Southern Balcony. While  
    
    chatting idly about matters of the hunt and various exploits they had been  
    
    party to, Ash led the way northward along the great southern avenue.  
    
    Reaching a crossing just before the entrance into the Royal Cavern, Ash  
    
    guided his friend eastward through the crossing. A short walk further  
    
    brought the pair outside the uncurtained entry of Senchee's Tavern.  
    
      
    
    
    
    While it was not the only drinking establishment within Valik's Hold, it was  
    
    quite easily one of the best in all the Dra'Keshi Empire. Halting outside  
    
    the tavern, Ash cautioned Vanryl with a serious look that appeared quite  
    
    unnatural upon his generally jovial elven features.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "I would recommend that you not attempt to keep up with those we shall  
    
    encounter within, nor myself for that matter. Our nature allows for a rather  
    
    large amount of consumption and some find enjoyment from seeing visitors'  
    
    falter while trying to measure up during the drinking games that are played  
    
    here. I must admit that I would be hard pressed to defend you should things  
    
    become less than friendly. Having put so much of my time and effort into  
    
    studies of the ancient lore and sites, I am sadly no match, physically, for  
    
    most Draks."  
    
      
    
    
    
    With a shrug Ash turned to enter the tavern and added over his shoulder  
    
    "More likely than not I am being overly cautious. This place is not known  
    
    for mindless brawling, however it has been known to occur from time to time.  
    
    To be on the safe side, sticking near to Senchee and myself would be wise  
    
    in any case. While I can do little physically  
    
      
    
    
    
    I am rarely challenged when it comes to raw magical power. Besides..."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Halting again and turning about to face Van with a wide grin that seems  
    
    perfectly at home upon his features, Ash concludes before resuming their  
    
    entry into the mid-sized cavern.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "I may be no physical match, but Senchee can, and has, stood down half the  
    
    Dra'Keshi in his tavern all on his own."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Ash led the Andorian sage on a rather circuitous route around the more  
    
    crowded regions of the large natural cavern toward a low shelf along the  
    
    rear section that served as the bar. The cavern itself had been left for  
    
    the most part in its natural state. The floors had not been magically  
    
    polished smooth as they were through most of the streets and dwellings of  
    
    the capital. Likewise the walls and ceiling had not been leveled and  
    
    geometrically adjusted to provide the most usable space as most all other  
    
    sites in the city had been.  
    
      
    
    
    
    While obviously magically formed, the tables and chairs throughout the  
    
    tavern was formed in such a way as to be part of the floor itself. The  
    
    tables resembled stalagmites that had risen from the floor only to blossom  
    
    out into perfectly flat and smooth tabletops. While the chairs had the look  
    
    of being stone pillars chopped off at a three-foot height with carved back  
    
    and armrests molded appropriately for comfort despite the impression they  
    
    gave upon first glance.  
    
      
    
    
    
    In several places natural formations did join floor and ceiling to create  
    
    pillars. Arriving near the back of the tavern, Ash took a seat beside the  
    
    low shelf that had looked quite natural from a distance, yet upon closer  
    
    inspection could be seen that the entire topside had been polished to a  
    
    smooth and flawless finish. Indicating a seat beside his own, Ash gestured  
    
    toward a rather ancient appearing elf behind the bar.  
    
      
    
    
    
    As Senchee smiled broadly and walked somewhat slowly over to the pair,  
    
    Vanryl could see that the bartender did indeed appear to be quite old even  
    
    by elven standards.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Ash! My young friend. I heard of your promotion and quite an envious one  
    
    it is too. I take it this is the ambassador who shall be your counterpart  
    
    here?" Senchee queried with a node toward the Andorian Sage.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Van smiled, and as he scanned the numerous kegs, flasks, and bottles behind  
    
    the bar, he replied "Yes, one and the same. I dare say from what Ash has  
    
    told me, your company and wisdom will give me great comfort in a strange  
    
    land, especially if that Dragon's Breath is as satisfying as I have been  
    
    told. Senchee laughed. "Aye, that, depending on how ye hold your ale."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Senchee turned an amusing grin towards Ash. "Well, ye must certainly have  
    
    one last memorable celebration to remind you of home while you are away  
    
    exploring new worlds and such. That said...what will have ye?"  
    
      
    
    
    
    With a broad smile and an affirmative nod of agreement, Ash spoke without  
    
    hesitation. "Quad-pints of Cinder and Frostbite until I cry mercy!" As if  
    
    a second thought, Ash added "And a plate of your famous spiced  
    
    cheesy-potatoes if you have any."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Senchee threw his head back in laugher and roared "Indeed! Indeed!" Then,  
    
    turning to the Sage he added. "What will it be, ambassador, a Quad-pint of  
    
    Dragon's Breath?"  
    
      
    
    
    
    Van looked at Ash who was looking straight ahead, stifling a chuckle. "No,  
    
    I think I will simply start with a stein, thank you very much. Oh, and I  
    
    will also try a plate of those spiced cheesy-potatoes."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Senchee grinned and shook his head. "Stein? Such a thing I am not familiar  
    
    with."  
    
      
    
    
    
    Picking the smallest mug off a shelf behind him, one which would be  
    
    equivalent to a small pitcher in most other civilizations, Senchee displayed  
    
    the glass for approval. Following an affirmative nod from the Sage, the  
    
    barkeep laughed loudly and commented. "A safe choice, my friend."  
    
      
    
    
    
    From the corner of the room a Drak roared "Ha! He drinks like a suckling!  
    
    Ash, who is your friend?" Ash rolled his eyes and grimaced. He leaned over  
    
    to Van and whispered "That one's name is Tyr'one. He is a noble soul, but  
    
    too fond of sporting for his own good." Ash was a little startled when the  
    
    Sage arose and made his way to Tyr'one's table in the corner of the cavern.  
    
    He then extended his hand in friendship and when the Drak took it  
    
    he gripped firmly and did not release. The Drak eyed him skeptically and he  
    
    too tightened his grip. An arm wrestling match ensued which the Drak easily  
    
    won after only a few moments of sporting entertainment. He sensed that the  
    
    Sage was strong physically for his species, but no match for a Drak. Upon  
    
    releasing his grip the Sage laughed good-heartedly.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "My name is Sage Vanryl, ambassador from Oryn Prime to the Dra'Keshi Empire.  
    
    And you are?"  
    
      
    
    
    
    "My name is Tyr'one. Chief Warden of the Valik Prime BorderWatch. Have a  
    
    seat."  
    
      
    
    
    
    The Sage sensed something about this Drak, and the gift of illumination made  
    
    it clear to him that a test was about to commence. Tyr'one removed a  
    
    necklace that held a three-sided pyramid-shaped crystal amulet that seemed  
    
    to hold within itself a flower resembling a rose overlaying a flame.  
    
    Something stirred within Van and he waved his hand just above the amulet and  
    
    felt warmth. At the same time, a light flickered within the amulet and it  
    
    began to glow. The eyes of the Drak and the Andorian met with equal  
    
    intensity and both smiled. The Sage then closed his eyes, and having reached  
    
    a state of meditation, crossed his hands, palm sides down, above the  
    
    crystal. He then moved his hands upward and the rose and the flame seemed  
    
    to rise above the amulet, as if a holographic projection, glowing red and  
    
    yellow respectively. Ash set his drink down with a loud thump, and Senchee  
    
    stopped wiping the bar both watching without making a move to interrupt.  
    
    Tyr'one leaned back in his chair and watched the Sage with growing  
    
    satisfaction.  
    
      
    
    
    
    The Sage then opened his eyes and slowly lowered his hands. The images  
    
    returned to within their crystal boundaries.  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Well done, Sage Vanryl" Tyr'one then laughed and slapped him on the back.  
    
    "You will do well in our realm. Now, let us continue with this  
    
    celebration!"  
    
      
    
    
    
    As Ash lifted his glass in a toast, he noticed that Van had picked up the  
    
    amulet and had suddenly become sullen. "Come, my friend, join us! What  
    
    troubles ye so on such a joyful occasion?"  
    
      
    
    
    
    "It is not so much troubling as enlightening. First at the falls I was able  
    
    to command the cloak of protection, and just now, well, I haven't been able  
    
    to use my inborn gifts and talents at this level for years. There is a  
    
    very strong magical node here. There are many on my world who have lost much  
    
    of their inborn abilities due to lack of use and a greater dependence on  
    
    technology. I pray that while you are on Oryn Prime you might rekindle the  
    
    desire of my people for the old ways. Until now I had not realized how  
    
    great a loss this has become." Ash smiled "Then, it shall be so."  
    
      
    
    
    
    With his glass still raised, Ash raised his voice in toast. "To new  
    
    experiences and awakening that which has slipped into a restless slumber.  
    
    To new beginnings and old ends!" The roar of agreement from the entire  
    
    tavern drowned out all conversations for a moment, before the sound level  
    
    within the establishment returned to it's prior level.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Long into the night the foursome continued with song, dance, and stories of  
    
    lore and land. And, sometime in the early morn, Ash did indeed cry mercy,  
    
    whereby Van helped him to his home. Ash drunkenly directed Van toward an  
    
    attached guest chamber before falling unconscious but sated into his own  
    
    bed. The two slept deeply well into the afternoon.
    
     
    
    *****  
    
      
    
    
    
    A sweet fragrance similar to incense, plush warm blankets, and the smell 
    
    of something else, unfamiliar, slowly awakened Vanryl. He sat up and 
    
    stretched in human form and then changed into his native form.He began 
    
    stretching, preening, and found several tail feathers missing.Memories 
    
    of his hunt on Zenshee flooded back.He was hungry and he wondered if Ash 
    
    would want to go on a hunt prior to leaving Heartstone or simply wait 
    
    until they arrived on Oryn Prime.He flew to the adjoining room and 
    
    observed Ash still on the couch where he had passed out the night before.
    
    He was stirring slightly and mumbling.The Sage cocked his head to one 
    
    side trying to concentrate on his words, but could not make them out.
    
     
    
    By this time Van knew his way to the surface and proceeded to meet the day 
    
    where he could absorb the suns afternoon rays.Landing on a ledge nearby 
    
    he noticed a large dragon lifting off the cliff, and he felt a shudder 
    
    within his spirit.For a brief moment the large head turned and met his 
    
    gaze.He felt something stir within him, a warning, for he felt from the 
    
    creature arrogance, deceit, and something else far worse.Then it was as 
    
    if a steel door slammed shut and he could read nothing at all.The Drak 
    
    circled him once curiously eyeing him.Van saw his eyes narrow and then 
    
    the creature headed off in the direction of Zenshee.
    
     
    
    Van flew from a higher advantage point and looked for game.Finding none, 
    
    he returned to Ash's rooms where he heard Ash humming and found him 
    
    dressing. He flew back to his own room, changed into human form and began 
    
    to eat a multigrain cake and a piece of fruit taken from his supply on the 
    
    ship. It would satisfy him momentarily until they finalized their plans. 
    
    He then entered Ash's room and sat down on the couch and said casually.
    
     
    
    "How are you feeling this morning, Ash. You sure put away enough to down a 
    
    Sage for week!I have been to the surface to stretch my wings and 
    
    meditate. By the way, are we going to go on a hunt prior to departure, I 
    
    am famished!If so, I will go now and run a diagnostic check on the Star 
    
    Chaser while you ready yourself."
    
     
    
    Ash nodded affirmatively and stretched to relieve his muscles from the 
    
    unnatural state in which he had spent the night.Normally his evening 
    
    would have been spent in Reverie, an elven state of meditation which 
    
    greatly heightened the senses and restored the energies of life.As the 
    
    celebrations had robbed him of that restful state, Ash moved rather 
    
    sluggishly and feeling a bit rundown and fatigued.Shaking off the 
    
    feelings for the moment with the knowledge that he would get plenty of 
    
    rest on the journey to his new assignment, Ash looked forward to another 
    
    hunt before the trip.
    
     
    
    While Van was off doing something technical with his ship, Ash checked the 
    
    pack he had prepared earlier, and feeling secure that he had all he wished 
    
    to take with him, set off to join the Andorian Sage at his vessel.
    
     
    
    Upon seeing Ash approaching the ship, Van transferred his attention to his 
    
    guest and let the levitating hand-held computer continue with the 
    
    diagnostic check."Ah, there you are.If you would like, you can stow 
    
    your gear aboard the Star Chaser.Come, let me give you a quick tour 
    
    before we set off.It will be brief, I promise."Ash eyed the ship and 
    
    replied "Sure, but as for my gear, I am very comfortable carrying it 
    
    myself."Van smiled and shook his head "As you wish, Ambassador."Ash 
    
    was really enjoying that title.
    
     
    
    As they approached what was the front of the ship, Ash could see no formal 
    
    entry.Van placed his hand on the ship and it seemed to meld within the 
    
    hull. A ripple effect occurred with a shimmering of color and a hatch just 
    
    seemed to materialize.Van motioned to his friend to enter."You first, 
    
    watch your step."As Ash entered he first noticed that the entire surface 
    
    of the interior seemed smooth, solid; however, as they entered the ship 
    
    the instrument panels, seats, and, well, everything just seemed to 
    
    suddenly "be there".A voice startled Ash."Sage Vanryl, welcome.
    
    Who is our guest?" "Bynzar, this is Ambassador Ash from the Dra'Keshi 
    
    Empire.He will be returning with us to Oryn Prime to serve on the High 
    
    Council."Ash threw him a quick glance.Van had said nothing about the 
    
    High Council.
    
     
    
    The computer Synth replied "Special instructions?"Realizing what the 
    
    computer was asking he gave clarification."No special instructions, 
    
    Bynzar. He will be, let's say, flying his own ship.I am simply giving him 
    
    a tour."Bynzar remained quiet for a moment."Sir, I can detect no other 
    
    ship in the area."Ash laughed at that one.Van smiled."Not to worry, 
    
    I will explain on the return trip to Oryn Prime."Again silence, then 
    
    "Very well.Shall I complete internal diagnostics, sir?""Yes."All the 
    
    two travelers heard was "comply" and then quiet.Van then explained.
    
    "Bynzar is an onboard
    
    computer, a Synth, who is capable of practically flying the Star Chaser by 
    
    himself.He can run several systems on board, including navigation, 
    
    weapons, life support, helm control, well, really any function whatsoever. 
    
    This technology allows us to travel long distances on reconnaissance 
    
    missions with minimal personnel.Our new LaserNet System allows for 
    
    excellent defense, and the hull is made up of living organic material, 
    
    which reflects or mimics its surroundings, thus giving it the ability to 
    
    cloak."
    
     
    
    The term "computer" was not familiar to Ash, however the description given 
    
    led the Dra'Keshi to understand that this "computer" was some type of 
    
    technological brain for the vessel.The idea of using such a thing 
    
    disturbed Ash somewhat, as in doing so one was actually weakening 
    
    themselves by ceasing to exercise those parts of the mind that would 
    
    naturally be utilized had the computer not been doing it for them.Ash 
    
    shuddered visibly at the thought that his mind would not be near as 
    
    powerful as it was now had the Dra'Keshi not decided to abstain from the 
    
    use of "tools".
    
     
    
    Still...Ash considered...the tech-brain could perhaps serve a purpose 
    
    greater than a simple tool.Considering that it might prove challenging in 
    
    some areas of mental skill...as an opponent to exercise his mind with as 
    
    other Dra'Keshi minds would not be available for such activities where he 
    
    was heading.The computer would most certainly be lacking of certain 
    
    instinctual abilities and emotions that could not be imbued entirely into 
    
    technological constructions.However as an opponent in the fields of logic 
    
    and mental agility the mechanical brain would likely prove to be a worthy 
    
    challenger. Making note to discuss with Van regarding whether such contests 
    
    were allowable, Ash set the thoughts aside for the moment and returned his 
    
    full attention to the matters currently at hand.
    
     
    
    Suggesting that Van bring his ship to Zenshee 2 so that they might depart 
    
    directly from there, Ash waited for acknowledgement from Vanryl that he 
    
    was ready for launch before shifting to dragon form for the short flight 
    
    to the feeding planet.
    
     
    
    The trip to Zenshee 2 was uneventful and quick, being unfettered by 
    
    "tools" Ash moved off from a small hillock in a low glide toward a 
    
    large-sized herd of Farbles.With the knowledge that Van would need to 
    
    settle his vessel and disembark before the Andorian would be able to begin 
    
    his own hunt, Ash selected his first target and swooped upon the 
    
    unsuspecting creature from downwind and facing toward the sun so that the 
    
    huge rabbit never realized what hit it.The remainder of the herd 
    
    scattered off in all directions as the huge dragon landed within their 
    
    midst.After wolfing down his first prize, Ash leapt after a second 
    
    without taking flight.With his great wings folded and tucked against the 
    
    sides of his body, Ash tore across the grasslands with a grace and speed 
    
    unexpected of a land-bound dragon.The huge claws of his fore and hind 
    
    legs tore cottage sized chunks from the earth in his passing.Crossing 
    
    the distance to his prey in a span of seconds, Ash's huge maw slammed shut 
    
    around the Farble less than 10 feet from the edge of the forest toward 
    
    which it had been heading.
    
     
    
    A tactic which was used to quite amazing visual effect for any who
    
    might have the opportunity of viewing it, rather than trying to stop his 
    
    forward motion to avoid impact with the trees Ash simply planted all 4 of 
    
    his limbs and pushed off into a leap which became flight as he flicked out 
    
    his wings high over the forest.
    
     
    
    Considering that he had time for one more bite before checking back n Van, 
    
    Ash turned sharply and glided low across the slightly turned field he had 
    
    just crossed on foot.Three large Farbles were bounding toward another 
    
    copse of trees some distance ahead and Ash beat his wings twice quickly to 
    
    gain a surge of speed that sent him zipping over the small group.
    
    Catching two with his claws at the apex of their leaping run, Ash's tail 
    
    skimmed low across the grass behind him and with a flex of the muscles 
    
    within caught the third flinging it high into the sky.Catching the 
    
    airborne morsel in his jaws, Ash snacked upon the other two during his 
    
    brief return flight to where Van had landed his vessel.
    
     
    
    Vanryl landed the Star Chaser on a bluff above the fields and departed the 
    
    craft.He glanced in the direction where Ash had landed and changed form. 
    
    It felt good to stretch his wings and for several minutes he simply caught 
    
    and rode the air currents, letting the warm rays of the sun warm and 
    
    invigorate him. Any fuzziness of mind from the night prior cleared and he 
    
    focused on a small animal in a thicket. Swooping silently down from behind, 
    
    he caught the creature in his talons and immediately snapped its neck, 
    
    assuring an instant death.He never wanted his prey to suffer.He landed 
    
    on a ledge and began to first tear off the hide and then he devoured the 
    
    meat and bones of the creature to ensure a balanced and nutritional meal.
    
    He would have preferred the fish on Oryn Prime, but this would have to do.
    
    He was still hungry so took flight and landed on a limb atop a hundred foot 
    
    tree. He could see Ash feeding contentedly on yet two more farbles and he 
    
    laughed to himself."He eats like he drinks...bountifully!" He then caught 
    
    a glimpse of another small creature, and repeated his silent approach, 
    
    however, the creature had caught his scent and was long gone before the 
    
    Sage arrived for the kill.Then, he spied it, a large bush covered in the 
    
    sweetest smelling berries.Their fragrance reminded him of the spice 
    
    bushes of his home world.They were, however, much larger, almost the size 
    
    of a large nut, and he grasped one with his claws and flew over to Ash. He 
    
    sent a message telepathically "Are these edible?"Ash glanced up 
    
    momentarily from his meal and nodded "Yes, they are a delicacy, and are 
    
    used in the making of our fine wines." Van tried one and it was delicious. 
    
    He flew back to his find and finished his meal with an abundant feast of 
    
    fruit, his second favorite meal to fish.
    
     
    
    Their morning meal finally finished, the two travelers prepared to depart 
    
    the Dra'Keshi Empire.Vanryl glanced around and said in passing "I thought 
    
    we might encounter the Drak I saw leave this morning for a hunt, but alas I 
    
    believe we are alone."Ash looked at him curiously and said "Well, as I 
    
    have explained, there are many feeding worlds here, and we all have our 
    
    preferences."Vanryl started to mention what he had sensed from the Drak, 
    
    but decided that he had probably just misread the emotions of the 
    
    creature.But something in the back of his mind told him he was correct. 
    
    He decided to wait until later to speak to Ash about this matter. "Ah, 
    
    yes."Van winked at Ash and said "Give me a "head start" and I will lead 
    
    the way."Ash laughed and bowed in jest, waving one arm, and replied "Why 
    
    of course, after you!"
    
     
    
    As the StarChaser slowly ascended above the planet's surface, Ash changed 
    
    form and the two friends departed, thus beginning a new chapter in their 
    
    lives.
    
     
    
    As they slowly disappeared from sight, another was watching....
    
    satisfied with their departure.....Gamma.


	3. Mythical Meetings 3

Written in cooperation with Andoria Sunok.
    
    *****  
    
      
    
    
    
    Sage Vanryl slowly lifted the Star Chaser from the surface of the planet, and 
    
    Bynzar confirmed that their course was set.As he took one last glimpse at 
    
    the surface of what would be his new home in one month's time, he frowned.
    
    He still sensed something was not quite right, but didn't know what.Well, 
    
    there would be time enough to deal with that question later. For now, he was 
    
    going to enjoy his time at home.
    
     
    
    The aft view screen revealed Ash's massive draconian form behind him.
    
    Vanryl shook his head.Even at this distance the dragon appeared larger 
    
    than an Andorian battle cruiser.He wondered how Ash would manage re-entry 
    
    into Oryn's turbulent atmosphere, however, he had been reassured by his new 
    
    elven friend that all would go smoothly. He had nonetheless informed Ash 
    
    that if he did find himself in trouble Vanryl could surround him with the 
    
    LaserNet and bring him through.Ash had been thankful for his friend's 
    
    hospitality, however, he seemed unconcerned.Bynzar's voice brought him out 
    
    of his deep
    
    contemplation.
    
     
    
    "Captain, we are ready to enter the cosmic gulf -stream connecting our two 
    
    zones."
    
     
    
    The Sage sent a telepathic message to Ash."We are approaching the cosmic 
    
    gulf- stream I told you about.You will simply need to let yourself glide 
    
    through as it will propel and carry us through to Oryn space.When we enter 
    
    you will feel yourself gain momentum and accelerate.Don't fight it. 
    
    Because of the gravitation field of the walls of the stream you will be kept 
    
    at its center.No harm will come to you.Don't try to navigate through the 
    
    interior, as you will lose control if you do.Understand?"
    
     
    
    "Perfectly", replied Ash."I am ready when you are."
    
     
    
    "Very well. Bynzar, switch the helm to auto navigational control.Engines 
    
    off line. Activating Rune protection systems.The outside of the ship 
    
    shimmered and Rune symbols began to glow on the outside of the hull.Take 
    
    us through."
    
     
    
    "Yes, sir…comply"
    
     
    
    Forward momentum ceased, and then a slight shudder could be felt through 
    
    the ship.
    
     
    
    "He sent out a message loud and clear to Ash."Here we go my friend.
    
    Enjoy the ride, and call me if you find yourself in distress."
    
     
    
    Ash spoke calmly, full of confidence, eager to experience this gulf stream. 
    
    He cocked his head to one side and said "Interesting use of Runes."Vanryl 
    
    smiled."Yes, we think so."
    
     
    
    Suddenly they were caught in the stream and for a brief moment a feeling of 
    
    disorientation overtook them, which was soon replaced by a sense of deep 
    
    peace.The colors were beautiful and hypnotic and Vanryl closed his eyes, 
    
    achieving a meditative state.He loved this feeling. It was as though his 
    
    very spirit and soul were a part of the cosmic stream: pure energy of mind 
    
    and spirit.
    
     
    
    Slipping easily into the stream, Ash did not fight the forces pulling upon 
    
    him yet rather let their gentle touch envelope him as he relaxed into the 
    
    corridor of light and energy.Allowing his great draconian wings to simply 
    
    float out restfully, Ash felt truly at one with himself and the stars 
    
    around him.Ash's great draconian maw split wide in a smile as he studied 
    
    the swirling light effect caused by speed at which they traversed the 
    
    distance between the two empires.All too soon it seemed the effect 
    
    flickered and slowed as the stream emptied out near the edge of Andorian 
    
    space.When he felt the forces release their hold upon him, it almost 
    
    saddened Ash and left him feeling empty for a moment as he once again moved 
    
    of his own power.
    
     
    
    As they reached their destination, forward momentum slowed, and just as a 
    
    wide, slow moving stream emptied into a vast lake, they were gently 
    
    deposited just outside the atmosphere of Oryn Prime.
    
     
    
    Vanryl looked down on his homeworld and took it a deep breath.It was 
    
    beautiful.Its two moons shone bright orange, and blue, green,and red 
    
    hues seemed to meld and separate due to the atmosphere.Upon entering the 
    
    atmosphere he quickly opened the forward and aft viewscreens and asked 
    
    "Ash, how are you, my friend.Everything okay?Haven't heard a peep from 
    
    you."
    
     
    
    "Aye friend.Just captured by the moment I suppose.That trip through the 
    
    gulf stream has a way of putting one in touch with themselves in a way that 
    
    is rather enlightening and humbling.I am perfectly fine and perhaps the 
    
    better for it.No.Not perhaps...I am truly blessed to have been allowed 
    
    such an experience as that.I had not imagined the beauty of your world as 
    
    being such as I see before me.It has me a bit speechless at the moment I 
    
    must admit."
    
     
    
    Bynzar came on line."Autopilot set. Destination, the Beta Resort landing 
    
    docks."
    
     
    
    "Thank you, Bynzar."
    
     
    
    Vanryl then sent a message to acting Head of State Quodorious Trefilek, 
    
    asking permission to give Ambassador Ash a short tour prior to a period of 
    
    rest and the evening festivities planned by the Council.His request was 
    
    granted.
    
     
    
    Following along perfectly in formation behind Van's vessel, Ash marveled at 
    
    the view before him as they continued along the course toward their 
    
    destination.The realization that he was now stepping through the 
    
    threshold into a new life for himself and indeed a new age for all his 
    
    kind.
    
     
    
    As they flew above the landscape, Andorians and Sages alike stopped in awe 
    
    as the dragon flew overhead. They had been briefed on the Ambassador's 
    
    arrival, and yet, the sight was both amazing and disconcerting.
    
     
    
    Over mountainous terrain they flew, then past lush green forests with
    
    towering waterfalls and hillsides full of color.Finally, the hillsides 
    
    flowed into rambling grassy plains and sandy soil.A cool breeze gently 
    
    took Ash by surprise, and he turned to see a green foamed sea crashing 
    
    against rocks below.Vanryl brought his ship to the other side of the 
    
    peninsula where the waters were calm, and the breeze mild.Ash could see 
    
    the landing docks below, and as discussed, he moved off toward the beach to 
    
    land.He would then join Vanryl on the deck of the resort overlooking the 
    
    sea.
    
     
    
    Making a much longer and wider circle than necessary for a landing, Ash 
    
    gazed with amazement upon the expanse of water stretching out before and 
    
    below him.Never before had the Dra'Keshi historian seen such a body of 
    
    water.The Dra'Keshi Empire had its streams and rivers, even a few decent 
    
    sized lakes to be sure.Yet nothing anywhere near the magnitude of view he 
    
    now witnessed.Almost reluctantly the Dra'Keshi sage glided to a landing 
    
    upon the beach.Not transforming right away, he marveled at the feeling of 
    
    the sand between his monstrous claws and even took a few steps out into the
    
    water.With a little hop, and no small amount of splash, the Dra'Keshi 
    
    seemed almost like a child playing in a puddle as he again reluctantly 
    
    returned to the beach and took his elven form.
    
     
    
    Trefilek Quodorious had been watching Ash from a dune close by.His 
    
    observations and gentle mental brush satisfied the Head of State's 
    
    curiosity concerning his newest Council member.Upon viewing Ash's 
    
    reaction to his new world, sensing the great wonder and joy he was 
    
    experiencing, the elderly Andorian smiled. He wondered, however, what the 
    
    Ambassador's reaction would be to the renegade Dr'owe now given amnesty. He 
    
    was aware, via Captain Nylm and Major Sarek, ofthe animosity the two 
    
    races held for each other.At the right time he would be told of their 
    
    arrival, and of NightSky.
    
     
    
    Ash was brushing off sand from his clothes, when he first noticed the robed 
    
    figure approaching him.The Andorian was tall, about 7 feet, and slim.
    
    His long brownish red hair was tinged with white
    
    and hung loosely under the hood of his robe.His large, penetrating amber 
    
    eyes denoted wisdom and station. He walked slowly, deliberately toward the 
    
    Dra'Keshi.There was an aura about him that if the light hit him just the 
    
    right way, no, couldn't be, must have been his imagination. Nonetheless, Ash 
    
    could have sworn that for just an instant he seemed to radiate a pure white 
    
    light.
    
     
    
    With a slight nod of his head he offered his hand."Greetings, Ambassador 
    
    Ash.I am acting Head of State Trefilek Quodorious.Welcome to Oryn Prime 
    
    and the home of the Andorian Dynasty."Ash shook his hand."It is a 
    
    pleasure and great honor to be here."
    
     
    
    The Honored Head of State led the way to the promenade deck of the Beta 
    
    Resort."Come, let us partake of refreshment.Sage Vanryl will join us 
    
    momentarily.I hear you the Dra'Keshi are fond of mulled wine."
    
     
    
    "Aye, that" replied Ash."Tho I would nae wish to overly abuse thy
    
    generosity in my consumption of such...Perhaps if it is acceptable I might 
    
    be witness to your methods of preparing such drink.Mayhaps you know things 
    
    that I and my people are not aware...and perhaps in turn I too may have some 
    
    lore that could benefit in turn?"Trefilek nodded and replied "Why, of 
    
    course! A tour of our winery will be arranged."
    
     
    
    Turning his gaze back toward the vast expanse of water, Ash chuckled softly 
    
    and gestured toward it with confusion visible in his eyes and features.
    
    "How is it that you keep this site from being overrun by people wishing to 
    
    view such a majestic sight?"
    
     
    
    They stopped momentarily and looked out to sea and then to the resort which 
    
    had purposely been made to look old, like aged driftwood upon the shore, 
    
    blending in with its environment.
    
     
    
    "Well, this resort was built almost two years ago when we first made contact 
    
    with other worlds, thus enabling us to meet the needs of lodging, food, and 
    
    beverage.We don't have hotels, and for the most part our race has been 
    
    known as separatists from the rest of the galactic world.However, with 
    
    escalating rumors of war close to our borders we found it necessary to make 
    
    first contact.This area gives privacy to those who require or demand it, 
    
    and yet transportation or pathways connect to the cities for those who would 
    
    enjoy tours, plays, hiking, dancing, whatever their desire. This is but a 
    
    small area of beachfront that is closed to the general public, however, 
    
    anyone can come here if they so desire.The empire calling itself New 
    
    Asgard was our first contact, and shortly thereafter the August Empire of 
    
    Archean
    
    enjoyed our accommodations.The Selesthians were also our guests for a short 
    
    period of time."
    
     
    
    Ash turned suddenly in his direction."Yes, I have heard of them."
    
     
    
    Trefilek started to mention the Dr'owe, but something inside told him 
    
    quietly *not yet* so he simply added "You can come here anytime you wish."
    
     
    
    Upon arriving to the promenade level after a series of boardwalks atop tall 
    
    grasses and sandy dunes Trefilek offered Ash a seat.A waiter brought wine 
    
    and a tray layered with fruits, breads, and meats.Another waiter brought 
    
    out a tray of spicy potato wedges and Ash had to smile.He was not quite 
    
    ready for a large meal and this snack would do for now.He helped himself 
    
    as Vanryl made his way to the table.They had the entire deck to 
    
    themselves.
    
     
    
    The Sage offered a toast."To new found friends, health, wisdom, happiness, 
    
    and the dawning of a new age.We are most honored to have a representative 
    
    from the Dra'Keshi Empire on our world.May peace always be in our midst."
    
     
    
    The Head of State rose and removed his hood.Ash was amazed at the pointed 
    
    ears and facial features of the Andorian.Perhaps their ancestry and 
    
    history was more intertwined than first believed.The Andorian smiled at 
    
    the Dra'Keshi knowingly but only said "By the Will of the Prophets shall ye 
    
    be blessed, always.""Thank you, Honored Head of State" added Ash, making a 
    
    mental note to speak with Vanryl about who exactly were the Prophets and 
    
    their relationship to the Andorians.After the toast Trefilek Quodorious 
    
    rose and took his leave of them. "Ambassador, I leave you in good hands. 
    
    Since nightfall is upon us, the Council has rescheduled a welcome gathering 
    
    until tomorrow evening.As we have been informed that you would prefer to
    
    hunt for your main meal, we will simply have a gathering of the Council, 
    
    along with an assortment of deserts if this is satisfactory."
    
     
    
    Alone, the Sage became quiet, swirling his wine.Ash followed his gaze out 
    
    to sea."I think tonight I will enjoy a nice long leisurely flight before I 
    
    retire.In the morning I will take you out to sea to where the best fishing 
    
    can be found, at least for you.There are white fish, twenty to thirty feet 
    
    in length.Shortly after dawn they gather and head for their hunting 
    
    grounds, jumping sometimes thirty to forty feet in the air.You will be 
    
    able to simply swoop down and enjoy a feast, my friend.You will also be 
    
    assisting with the ecosystem of our planet as they are quickly 
    
    over-populating our seas, thus diminishing the small fish that feed our 
    
    world."
    
     
    
    At this point the sun was just setting, and the Sage arose.He went over to 
    
    a large globe that was sitting on a pedestal.He placed his hands on the 
    
    globe, rubbing his fingertips in a pattern, and uttered a poetic chant. The 
    
    globe began to rise, and satisfied with the results, he slowly let go.It 
    
    hung in mid-air, proving not only light, but heat as well.The Sage 
    
    repeated this two times with two other globes and then sat down. Ash said 
    
    nothing, but was encouraged by a culture that would depended so much on 
    
    technology, and yet still use magic for basic everyday functions.They 
    
    emptied the bottle of wine, and then the Dra'Keshi stretched and for the 
    
    first time, the Sage caught just a glimpse of tiredness.
    
     
    
    "Ah, you need time for reverie.Please, let me show you to your 
    
    guest-house.It still needs to be adapted for your needs, but for tonight, 
    
    you will be comfortable.I will join you, say, around eight am for a hunt, 
    
    or is that too early?
    
     
    
    "The time you speak of shall likely be perfect my friend.I do find myself 
    
    rather weary despite all the questions and comments which stir within my 
    
    mind.I must admit it shall feel quite...'different'...to dwell in a place 
    
    that is not carved into solid natural stone."
    
     
    
    "Well, perhaps that can be arranged if you do decide to remain here for any 
    
    length of time.In the mountains there are a few rocky cliffs and if you so 
    
    desire, more appropriate accommodations can be created for you."
    
     
    
    Ash sensed something and didn't mince words. "What has happened that you fear 
    
    will change my mind?"
    
     
    
    Sage Vanryl looked seriously at this friend and began to pace. "May I 
    
    suggest that we walk along the beach as we talk?The news I bring you
    
    will be difficult to hear I fear, and, please know that I was just informed 
    
    of these developments upon my docking. I could not, in good conscience let 
    
    you retire without knowing the truth, thus giving you time to assimilate and 
    
    seek wisdom concerning the matter. We ourselves are still dealing with the 
    
    fact that......(he stopped momentarily and looked out over the beauty of the 
    
    two moons hanging above the green sea, unable to look at his friend)..a 
    
    renegade Black Widow Spidership entered our space one week ago.They were 
    
    running from stealth spiderships and sought protection within the turbulent 
    
    gaseous anomaly that surrounds what appears to be a dead moon.It is, in 
    
    fact, the NightSky Naval and Research Facility, top secret I might add. We 
    
    immediately confiscated their ship and the crew is being held there until 
    
    the Council decides what to do with them.Now, I have also learned that 
    
    another renegade Dr'owe priestess has escaped and seeks amnesty by our 
    
    people.At the moment, the SQT knows we are involved, but have not been 
    
    able to prove anything as our guests are as of yet undetectable to them.
    
     
    
    They claim they have lost favor with their Queen, can not return home, and 
    
    that they have committed no crime apart from wanting to separate themselves 
    
    from the SQT and their barbaric ways.Our Sages have been able to confirm 
    
    through telepathy and mind melding that they indeed tell the truth.
    
     
    
    Ash became extremely quiet and had to fight his instincts in order not to 
    
    react openly to the Sage before him.He was confused, angry, and yet his 
    
    friendship with the Sage and the Andorian's hospitality enabled him to 
    
    remain open, at least for now. "You have given amnesty to the Dr'owe?"
    
     
    
    Vanryl looked at his friend."I am so sorry to give you news such as this 
    
    on such a fine evening, but sooner or later...." The Sage was genuinely 
    
    grieved by having to drop this bomb."Come, let me show you to your rooms.
    
    Know this, I am unaware of the details as of yet, but given the fact that 
    
    they are truthful, and even honorable, which I realize is tough to fathom, 
    
    that they will be given amnesty, yes."
    
     
    
    Upon arriving at his rooms, and viewing a most spectacular garden, Ash sat 
    
    down on one of the stone benches.He watched the small fireflies illuminate 
    
    the garden, and then noticed that even the waterfalls and certain flowers 
    
    seemed to glow.As he rose and walked along the path surrounding the garden 
    
    he noticed the Rune Symbols glow under his feet. They looked familiar and as 
    
    he put them all together in his mind he realized it was a prayer *May all 
    
    who walk here find peace within their soul and spirit*This was such a 
    
    beautiful world. Surely the Andorians were using wisdom in their dealings 
    
    with these Dr'owe.He frowned deeply. He would have to know for himself 
    
    what was truly the motive behind this desire for amnesty.
    
     
    
    With one last glance at the garden he went inside and achieved the state of 
    
    Reverie.Just before he drifted into his meditative state he thought to 
    
    himself *Peace..tranquility* But, for the moment, it eluded him.
    
     
    
    Ash gained very little rest from his Reverie despite the peace and beauty of  
    
    his surroundings that would usually be ideal for obtaining his meditative  
    
    state. The awareness that there were Dr'owe present within the Andorian  
    
    zone, and that the Andorians themselves were in some way involved with the  
    
    spider elves here, prevented him from fully calming his mind.  
    
      
    
    
    
    He felt a great deal of trust and friendship toward Van and hoped that it  
    
    was mutual on his new friend's part. Knowing that there was likely some  
    
    reasonable explanation for the Andorians dealing with the Dr'owe, Ash still  
    
    spent most of the time before his appointed meeting to go hunting with  
    
    Vanryl in the midst of mental and emotional turmoil. Roughly an hour prior  
    
    to the time when Ash would need to rise and go to meet with his friend the  
    
    feelings of friendship and trust won over the doubts and Ash achieved a  
    
    state of precarious calm and peace which would allow him to discuss the  
    
    matter with Vanryl in a reasonable and hospitable manner.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Rising with a long sigh and a weariness of both mind and body, Ash moved  
    
    about making preparations to depart in a sluggish manner like unto a large  
    
    creature trying to move through a tar pit. One thing was for certain...He  
    
    would need to find some resolution and finally get some worthwhile rest soon
    
    else he would soon become quite ill.
    
     

*****  
  
Ash heard a soft chime and rose to open the door. A somber Sage eyed him 

with the care of a guardian. "You are weary, my friend. My news has 

interfered with your Reverie. I am sorry. Perhaps some fresh air and a good 

hunt will lighten your burden momentarily." 

"Perhaps, but then we must talk, my friend. And then, I must rest." Ash 

stretched one more time and yawned. The air was cool and a dozen fragrances 

met his senses as they departed. Vanryl led the way down a path to a field 

flowing with flowers and tall grasses that led to steep rocky cliffs 

overlooking the sea. He looked over his shoulder to Ash. 

"Whenever you are ready, change form and follow me." As Ash watched, his 

friend changed form without missing a step and rose sharply into the sky, 

circling the Dra'Keshi and called out to him in high piercing cries. 

Ash leapt from the cliffs and changed into draconian form. His powerful 

wings beat strong and sure and caught the updraft lifting him high above the 

sea. He spotted Vanryl and followed him to an area about five miles out. Ash 

couldn't believe his eyes. Fish leapt from the sea to heights of at thirty 

to fifty feet, however they were only about a quarter of the size of the 

Farbles. This might take a while. However, he assessed that if he planned 

the hunt just right, he might be able to scoop up several at a time. 

Fortunately the fish, having never being hunted in this manner, didn't know 

how to react and his first feast was an easy one, having eaten over fifty 

fish in only about an hour's time. The Sage simply enjoyed riding the air 

currents while his friend fished, going inland once in a while when he eyed 

smaller game near the shore or within the tall grasses. When Ash signaled 

that he had his fill, they headed back to shore. 

Upon landing and changing form, Vanryl awaited his friend. He sensed that 

his mood had lightened a bit, but he could still sense a sadness and deep 

concern. He watched as the Drak started to land in the water, thus judging 

that due to his size he would be able to stand. What Ash did not know was 

that the sand bar dropped immediately downward and even though the current 

was slow and rambling at this point on the peninsula, he was in for a shock. 

Ash started to send a warning but it was to late. The Drak landed and 

immediately went under. Just when Vanryl was getting worried, Ash came up in 

similar fashion of a whale, nose first, followed by his massive body and 

then his tail. He then went back under. Vanryl was about to panic when he 

realized that the dragon was swimming….and having a blast!!! When Ash found 

solid ground under his feet he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, wide, with 

all teeth showing. When he came in even further he made a sound that Vanryl 

could only make out to be a laugh. The Drak began to splash in the water, 

rolled over on his back, and slammed the water with his tail. The Sage 

couldn't help himself and laughed until he cried. Ash then changed form and 

went to his friend's side who was waist deep in the sea. As he went by, he 

purposely eyed Vanryl with a mischievous gleam in his eye and with a shove 

pushed him in the sea. The Sage came out sputtering and immediately changed 

form and rose above the water, landing on dry land and shaking the water 

from his feathers. Ash roared. Vanryl feigned anger and said "Land birds do 

not care for the sea…or water for that matter. I was as close as I cared to 

be. However, I think thou hast obtained great pleasure from the dunking!" 

"Aye, that, tremendous fun!" roared the Drak. "My heart is indeed much 

lighter now." 

The two friends sat on the beach and chuckled for several minutes, reliving 

the scene. Then they grew quiet. Ash began. "Ah, I am still weary, but feel 

less burdened. However, I wont feel completely at ease until I have 

personally interviewed these Dr'owe. The outcome of that meeting will 

determine my decision to remain on your world." 

Sage Vanryl became serious. "I understand completely. I can assure you that 

we will do everything possible to resolve this matter in a manner agreeable 

to everyone." 

Ash smiled. "Spoken like a diplomat. Well, we shall see, my friend, we shall 

see. I feel calm enough now to rest now, and could really use some at this 

time..." Taking leave of Van with a nod and friendly smile, Ash returned to 

the quarters provided for him and settled into his Reverie position and 

began breathing in a rhythmic pattern as he relaxed and felt his life and 

mental energies beginning to rebuild slowly. Four hours through his Reverie 

Ash began to feel a mind seeking him out. Discovering that it was prince 

Onshir, Ash happily opened a mental communication with the Dra'Keshi leader. 

Listening with growing sadness to the events which had unfolded in his home 

system during his absence, Ash grew hopeful as Onshir explained about the 

other two primes and sent mental imagery of the most likely locations on 

Ember and Dervish where the primes might be hidden. 

Thanking Ash for the crucial information, Onshir mentioned that he might 

need to 'hide-out' at the Andorian homeworld for a time until he was 

prepared to face the evil crystalline entity. Ash displayed pleasure at 

having one of his own kin, even more so it being one of the royal family who 

was now by all rights King of the Dra'Keshi Empire. Nodding with 

understanding at Onshir's decision to remain near the gulf stream until the 

info could be passed to Alyndra, the Dra'Keshi sage shared his feelings 

regarding the effects of the stream and found that Onshir shared that 

impression also. Separating from the communication when they had finished 

speaking, Ash slipped into an even more restful state of his Reverie with 

the aid of having had someone of his own blood to speak with. 

***** 

Onshir floated patiently at the outlet of the stream until finally he felt 

a presence drawing near and turned to see Alyndra glide out of the gulf 

stream. Receiving the expected news that no sign had yet been found, Onshir 

relayed the location images to Alyndra. 'I am depending upon you to bring 

me news and information regarding the situation in Dra'Keshi space. We must 

find the other primes or I feel we have lost already...' 

Nodding with understanding and turning about to re-enter the stream, Alyndra 

added as she slipped into it and vanished again. 'We shall not fail you 

King Onshir'Valik!' 

Turning toward the distant planet of Oryn Prime, Onshir began the flight to 

where he would be seeking solace during this desperate time. 

Rising from his revitalizing Reverie, Ash smiled brightly and stretched his muscles to awaken them from the period of inactivity. He then sent a telepathic message to Van who seemed startled at the intrusion, not realizing who was sending the message. Ash realized that his friend had been sleeping. He advised him of everything Onshir had shared with him and that King Onshir Valik would be arriving in approximately seven hours to Oryn Space via the gulfstream. Van sighed deeply, offered condolences. The mental link was broken and the Sage immediately flew to the castle of the High Council and began preparations for the King's arrival. How he wished Lady Andoria herself could be present. 

Stepping outside, Dra'Keshi took dragon form and glided out over the moonlit water with a sigh of pure peace and content that he had not felt since his experience in the gulf-stream. Feeling a little peckish, Ash trained his enhanced sight upon the water below and noted the presence of several large fish swimming deep below the surface. Flicking his wings back to lay flat against his back, the huge creature dropped through the liquid surface and glided like some living torpedo down to depths which could well be crushing to creatures of lesser build. The large fish apparently were not accustomed to being hunted and the second only scattered when the blood of the first could be smelled by its aquatic senses. 

Finding the one large fish sufficient to sate his needs for the moment, Ash 

pulled his wings forward and used them almost like giant fins to push him 

back toward the surface. Gaining a fair amount of speed in his ascent 

toward the ocean surface, Ash broke through in a climb that carried him 

easily 3 miles above the sea level. Catching the air below his wings the 

great dragon glided in a slow spiral that eventually ended with a beach 

landing and transformation back to elven shape. Sitting upon the beach and 

gazing out over the small waves, which washed toward the shore, Ash chuckled 

softly as he watched a section of the surface where droplets of water still 

fell from the sky over where he had risen from the depths. 

This place...if it will indeed be my new home...is quite a pleasant and 

acceptable one to be sure. And perhaps...just perhaps...I might even be 

allowed to explore it as completely as I did the worlds of my old home... 

Ash mused to himself as he watched a line of moonlight flickering over the 

surface of the vast water-field before him. 
    
     


End file.
